capxfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:New Moves/@comment-31195189-20170201060914/@comment-31195189-20170202000324
Davids, thanks for the feedback on each suggestion. While I agree with some, disagree with others, feel like you're missing the forrest for the trees in some ways, and don't much care for that attitude you brought to your post I do appreciate the feedback with regards to some moves. Here are my thoughts. Atom Split: This is one of those times where I feel you're having a combination of missing the forrest for the trees as well as well as ignoring the intention of the move to force an argument. First, you pick out a specific numeric, something that any game designer knows to not do when discussing a concept. This is made worse by the fact that you ignore the POINT of the move to pick out this numeric. Second... I really question if you understand how priority works after reading this. Your pokemon's speed is irrelevant if the oponent uses an increased priority move themselves, unless you ALSO used on. Since Orbatom is the fastest in the Dex, this only REINFOCRES the idea that it's signature move should reflect that. Burnout: This is one I was tossing back and forth between. Did I like 1 stat harshly dropping? Two stats dropping by 2 stages, maybe 1? I couldn't quite make up my mind. :/ Though, once again, trying to pick out a numeric in a design concept is a flawed argument on it's own. Otherwise, this is not overly different from how many other moves in the game function already. Waste Cycle: Roost. It's a pre-existing mechanic in the franchise. Eraser Canon: Your argument has no basis or backup to it... this move works on a more restricted basis than Facade, an already existing move, while increasing the power, sacrificing accuracy, and requiring a charge turn. With your scenario, it takes 3 TURNS of prep for a single attack. Do you have any input that you can substantiate with information? Alluring Dance: I could point to Roost again... so I will. But don't let that stop you from finding your own, original example of something in pokemon altering how known mechanics work. Kekleon. :P Nova Flash: Did you have a complaint? Or did you just want to comment on the fact that is's not OP? Power Drain: The only one that's actually of any questionable balance. Would work in-line with the rest of the numerical deltas in the franchise at 1 stage alteration. So not that far off to begin with. Livewire: Maybe, but as someone coming up with a concept I'm not concerned about the implementation. If someone doing implementation wants to get in touch with me and figure out a way to make it work that would be fine. If they don't want to that's also fine. It was just a fun idea I had after seeing the pokemon's design and I had the idea to make a baton pass designed for doubles battles. Flash Fortress: Glad you like it. It's an interesting option for a tankier pokemon as an alternative to just basic Protect. Danger Rush: This is already done in the franchise and is the entire point of Rock Head. I suggest you remove the ability if you don't want recoil move on pokemon with it. In line with similar moves already due to accuracy tank. Impale: I know, I was... I don't even know. It's so "basic" and "safe" that there's nothing to really say about it other than... "OK." :P Stalwart Current: I looked at the pokemon's design and knew this had to be the stand-alone. It already does the same thing as Charge (just for Water and not Electric), but the pokemon just had such a "sturdy" apperance that I felt it fit to well.